


Sit still, baby

by IndulgentNymph



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Cockwarming, Creampie, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Slight Spanking, Spit Kink, also use of the term cockslut, slight hand kink? kinda maybe implied idk, use of the term puppy/pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndulgentNymph/pseuds/IndulgentNymph
Summary: “Puppy, if you continue to squirm on my cock I’m going to have to punish you,” Donghyuck whispers into his ear the feeling of his boyfriend’s breath hot on his skin causes Jeno to squirm even more. “I just warned you and you’re continuing to act like a bad puppy.”“Didn’t mean to,” Jeno’s fingers are covered in his spit as he pulls them from his mouth to speak. “Surprised me.”“You should know better by now, pup,” There’s a slight pressure on Jeno’s neck as Donghyuck leans in to press a kiss at the juncture. “I’ll cut you a deal, baby, I have a couple of paragraphs left and if you can sit still while I finish I won't punish you but if you move even once in that span of time you’ll be punished.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Sit still, baby

Jeno was trying his best to be a good boy but it was becoming increasingly difficult the longer he sat on Donghyuck’s cock. After a long week of studying for exams, Hyuck had decided to reward him by letting Jeno cockwarm him. Donghyuck had one last assignment to finish up and Jeno was told not to move until his boyfriend was finished. He’s pressed against Donghyuck facing away from the computer so their chests were touching. Jeno preferred cockwarming while wearing clothes only pulling his underwear down enough so Hyuck’s cock could rest in him comfortably. Half-way through Jeno had shoved some of his fingers into his mouth to give him something to do. Jeno liked having things in his mouth and when he couldn’t suck on Donghyuck’s cock he’d settle for some fingers. Although his own fingers worked fine Jeno loved when Hyuck shoved his own fingers into Jeno’s mouth while they were fucking.

“Puppy, if you continue to squirm on my cock I’m going to have to punish you,” Donghyuck whispers into his ear the feeling of his boyfriend’s breath hot on his skin causes Jeno to squirm even more. “I just warned you and you’re continuing to act like a bad puppy.”

“Didn’t mean to,” Jeno’s fingers are covered in his spit as he pulls them from his mouth to speak. “Surprised me.”

“You should know better by now, pup,” There’s a slight pressure on Jeno’s neck as Donghyuck leans in to press a kiss at the juncture. “I’ll cut you a deal, baby, I have a couple of paragraphs left and if you can sit still while I finish I won't punish you but if you move even once in that span of time you’ll be punished.”

The only response Jeno can manage is a high-pitched whine that he lets out around his fingers. He put them back in his mouth while Donghyuck was speaking knowing an actual response wasn’t needed from him. Jeno isn’t aware of how much time passes after Hyuck talked to him since he can’t see the time. He does his best to keep his hips stationary while putting the energy he has into focusing on his fingers. The clacking of his boyfriend’s keyboard and their breathing fills the otherwise silent room. Jeno hums around his fingers sucking on them and Donghyuck runs a comforting hand down his spine. The feeling of his boyfriend’s hand causes Jeno to jolt because he was too focused on his fingers and staying still that he didn’t hear Donghyuck moving around.

“Baby,” Donghyuck tsks, “You were so close.”

Jeno shakes his head, “I was good. I didn’t move until you scared me.”

“Do good boys put the blame on others?” While it’s put in the form of a question Jeno knows that Hyuck doesn’t truly mean in the same way so he stays silent. “A deal’s a deal, pup, get up.”

Jeno removes himself from Donghyuck’s lap and tugs his underwear back into position. His legs are shaking as he watches Donghyuck walk over to their closet. His boyfriend pulls out the black box they keep tucked away in the back that holds all of their supplies.

“Gonna tie you up baby,” Donghyuck pulls out the rope from the box and motions for Jeno to make his way to their bed. Jeno takes his clothes off on the way without being prompted too because he knows that it’ll earn him some points.

Both of them enjoy it when Jeno is tied up despite the word punishment being used. Jeno likes touching Donghyuck while they have sex and when he’s told he can’t it really does something to him. Usually, it’s all self-control and waiting until he gets permission so when Donghyuck ties him up it’s a whole different ball game. He struggles in the confines to put on a show because he knows that Donghyuck likes watching him struggle a bit. His boyfriend takes his time tying him up making sure that Jeno is as comfortable as he can be. Jeno’s lying on his stomach with his hands tied behind him and the rope is looped around his legs and ass. There’s enough room for Donghyuck to be able to finger Jeno open while he’s confined.

“Puppy?” Donghyuck calls out once he’s done restraining Jeno.

“Yes?”

“Does it feel alright?”

“Feels good,” Jeno can’t really think of words at the moment his brain only letting him spit out a couple every now and then.

“Can we use the ball gag?” the ball gag is one of the things they don’t use often. It’s one of those things that they both have to be in the mood for it. Jeno does like it because it gives his mouth something to do the downside is that they both like the noises Jeno makes without it.

“Want it,” Jeno pants out.

He feels the bed dip and he can hear Donghyuck walking back to the box. When Donghyuck returns Jeno turns his head so his boyfriend can put the ball gag on him. Already, Jeno can feel his spit pooling in his mouth as his lips stretch over the gag. He ruts down into the bed whining around the object in his mouth. Donghyuck’s hand hits his ass with no warning and Jeno ceases his movement letting out a sharp cry.

“Remember if you need to stop ring this bell,” Jeno feels the cold metal of the bell press into his hand as Donghyuck gives it to him. He nods his head the best he can before ringing the bell to show that he understands. “Good puppy, such a good boy for me.”

Donghyuck’s hand is back on his ass but this time it’s just groping at the flesh. Jeno hears the cap to the lube bottle open and feels one of Donghyuck’s slicked up fingers press into him. It’s really unnecessary considering that Jeno’s been sat on Hyuck’s cock all day and is opened enough but he knows it’s a part of his punishment. Donghyuck likes fucking Jeno with his fingers. He loves watching his boyfriend squirm from his hand alone and stopping before Jeno can cum. Sometimes he leans down and adds his tongue to the mix.

Tonight is one of the nights were Donghyuck decides to use his tongue. Jeno feels the prod of it after Hyuck has shoved two fingers inside of him. The inclusion of his boyfriend’s tongue causes Jeno to whine against his gag and he struggles not to grind back on Donghyuck’s face. His entire body feels hot as lube and spit slide down his skin.

Donghyuck draws back for a moment moaning at the sight of Jeno’s hole sucking in his fingers. He leans forward a bit letting a line of spit drip from his mouth onto Jeno’s ass. Jeno whines high in his throat at the feeling of his boyfriend's spit on his skin and tries to thrust his hips back onto Hyuck’s fingers. It earns him another slap to his ass but at this point, Jeno doesn’t really care he just wants to cum. His need to be a good boy is fuzzy as Donghyuck abuses his prostate driving him closer to what he desperately wants. Right as Jeno is about to tip over the edge Donghyuck stops and pulls his fingers out of Jeno. He cries at the loss and Donghyuck coos at him.

“Want you to cum from my cock, baby,” Donghyuck says while rubbing his cock over Jeno’s rim.

Jeno rocks his hips back trying to get his boyfriend’s cock to slip inside of him. Hyuck finally gives in and presses forward groaning at how Jeno sucks him in. The familiar stretch causes Jeno to whine once again and soon enough the entirety of Donghyuck’s dick is inside of him. Without warning, Donghyuck pulls almost all the way out of Jeno to slam back in. Due to his position, it causes Jeno to shift forward on the bed. Donghyuck grabs at Jeno’s hips to hold him down and keep him in place as he fucks into his boyfriend at a rough pace. The sound of their skin slapping together fills the air along with Jeno’s muffled moans. Hyuck shifts until he rams right into Jeno’s prostate causing the older boy to let a yelp.

“Right there, baby?” It’s clear that Donghyuck is teasing him because he damn well knows he hit Jeno’s prostate and knows his boyfriend can’t answer with the ball gag. “Going to make you cum just from my cock, puppy. Fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow without remembering how well I fucked you. You’re going to sit at lunch with all of our friends and think about my cock stretching you open, baby. Bet you would love for all of them to know how much of a cockslut you are. How much you loved being filled with cum until it’s spilling out of you. How greedy your mouth is for something to fill it at all times.”

The sensation of Hyuck spearing into him, hitting his prostate, and gripping so hard he’ll probably bruise Jeno’s skin causes Jeno to topple over the edge. Jeno’s cock twitches as he cums and it drips onto the sheets below him smearing into his skin and the fabric. Donghyuck continues fucking him leaning forward to scape his teeth against the side of Jeno’s neck. Momentarily Donghyuck lets go of Jeno’s hips to un-do the ball gag and he tosses it to the side onto their bed. Spit drips down Jeno’s face and after the removal of the gag more continues to fall from his mouth. Hyuck’s left-hand goes back to its place on his hips but his boyfriend uses his right hand to shove some of his fingers into Jeno’s mouth. He does his best to suck on them and swirl his tongue around them but his brain is clouded from his orgasm. As Donghyuck slams into him Jeno’s cock twitches from where it’s trapped between him and the bed. Jeno moans at the overstimulation rutting his hips into the bed for more.

“Look at my pretty, baby. Not only did you come from my cock once you’re going to do it again.” Donghyuck pulls his fingers from Jeno’s mouth to pull his boyfriend backward so Jeno is upright on his cock.

Hyuck uses the rope to pull back on Jeno fucking him down onto his cock harder. Without the gag, Jeno’s moans are loud and cracked due to the rough pace. His cock bobs up and down with each thrust slapping his stomach every now and then. Donghyuck refuses to touch Jeno’s dick knowing how much his boyfriend liked cumming untouched. After another couple of hard thrusts, Jeno cums again, squeezing down onto Donghyuck’s cock, causing his boyfriend to spill inside of him.

They take the time to breathe, untie Jeno, and clean themselves up with a quick shower. Donghyuck throws their current sheets into the wash and pulls out some fresh ones and they make their bed. They spend the rest of the evening together in bed only getting out to grab their take-out. Although it isn’t said aloud, Jeno can feel how much his boyfriend loves him, and he wouldn’t change that at all. He’s happy where he is in life with his education, his friends, his job, and his wonderful boyfriend. They complete each other in the best ways possible and sure they have their moments but it’d be strange if they were perfect with zero flaws.

“Love you,” Jeno mumbles into Donghyuck’s collarbone as he drifts off to sleep.

He feels Hyuck press a kiss onto his forehead, “Love you too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I keep working on pwp instead of my jaedo fic because the angst for chapter three hurts me and this is my coping mechanism. 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/IndulgentNymph
> 
> CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.qa/IndulgentNymph
> 
> \- Echo


End file.
